Fidelidad
by Haneko
Summary: Olvida el pasado. Vive el presente. VictorxYuriK.


Primero que nada quiero aclarar que amo a Christophe y que no es mi intención dejarlo como el "malo", es solo que adoro el drama y tengo la leve sospecha de que en algún momento Chris y Victor compartieron algo más que la pista de patinaje.

-.-.-

Barcelona. Solo faltaban unos pocos días para el Grand Prix y todos los patinadores que calificaron ya habían llegado a la ciudad y se hospedaban en el mismo hotel.

Christophe Giacometti caminaba con calma por el pasillo, había llegado hace unas horas y luego de un baño relajante se dirigió a la que sabía era la habitación de Victor y su pupilo. Golpeó con calma y se recargó en el marco de la puerta de manera sensual, pero quien abrió no era a quien quería ver.

\- ¿Chris? –Yuri le sonrió y el suizo correspondió a la mueca.

\- Hola, Yuri. ¿Se encuentra Victor?

\- Sí, se está dando una ducha –se hizo a un lado- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Mmm, no, dile que cuando termine venga a divertirse un rato a mi cuarto, estoy en el 406.

\- ¿Harás una fiesta?

\- No, claro que no. Es algo más íntimo, ya sabes, solo Victor y yo –el japonés ladeó la cabeza bastante desorientado, por lo que Chris se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando- Se notaba de lejos que eres bastante inocente, pero no imaginé que tanto.

\- L-lo siento… -Yuri se sonrojó.

\- Bueno, no importa, dile a _Vitya_ que lo espero en la cama –le guiño un ojo y se fue a su habitación, dejando a un Yuri demasiado sorprendido. Ahora sí que había comprendido de lo que hablaba Giacometti.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Oyó el agua de la ducha cerrarse y aguardó un momento, luego vio salir al ruso con una bata blanca y secando su cabello con una toalla del mismo color.

\- Aaaah, que hermosa estaba el agua. Ya puedes entrar tú –Victor sonrió, pero al no recibir respuesta y ver al chico un poco pálido se preocupó- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Emm…

\- ¿Yuri? –se sentó a su lado- Dime que sucede.

\- Chris te busca…

\- ¿Chris? Me pregunto que querrá –se puso de pie y fue hacia sus maletas para buscar ropa. Se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camiseta azul- En seguida vuelvo, trata de relajarte, Yuri, te ves fatal –sonriendo fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir fue interrumpido.

\- Victor.

\- ¿Sí? –se volteó a verlo, pero cuando el chico se puso de pie para encararlo y lo miró con seriedad se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es que… -su voz se apagó- dijo que… te esperaba en… -tragó pesado- en… su cama –el ruso abrió los ojos como platos.

Se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y caminó deprisa hacia el chico de lentes, tomándolo de los hombros para mantener sus miradas.

\- Yuri…

\- No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero…

\- No metas ideas erradas en tu cabeza.

\- Pero fue bastante claro…

\- Por supuesto que lo fue, es Chris –Victor suspiró y bajó una mano por el brazo de Yuri hasta llegar a su mano, la cual tomó con calma y la subió hasta sus labios, dándole un beso en el dorso- Voy a ser sincero contigo porque no quiero que haya secretos –su frente descansó sobre la del chico para poder verlo bien a los ojos- Chris y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, compartimos muchas competencias, muchos viajes así que cada tanto, em, tenemos sexo para relajarnos… -notó como los ojos del más joven se ponían cristalinos, al borde del llanto- pero siempre fue eso, solo sexo, no hay ninguna relación ni nada.

\- Victor…

\- Pero desde que fui a Japón para entrenarte… todo cambió. No puedo pensar en nada más que no sea en ti… -el japonés se sonrojó- necesito que entiendas que él no me gusta.

\- No necesitas…

\- Sí necesito. Necesito que estés tranquilo y que confíes en mí. Tu corazón es demasiado frágil y no quiero ser yo quien lo destruya. No quiero que te preocupes por cosas del pasado.

\- Lo siento… -una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y luego hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- es algo que no me esperaba, no sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación, pero confío en ti.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí –Yuri se separó solo un poco y se quitó las lágrimas con ambas manos-

\- Iré a hablar con Chris para aclararle la situación. Ve y toma un baño, prometo no tardarme ni 5 minutos –Victor besó la frente de Yuri- Te ves más lindo cuando sonríes, ¿Dónde está la sonrisa? –ese comentario hizo sonreír al japonés- ¡Ahí está! Buen chico –volvió a dirigirse a la puerta- regresaré por más sonrisas, así que prepáralas –salió del cuarto.

Yuri suspiró, Victor jamás intentó algo amoroso o sexual con él, pero no podía evitar sentir la conexión que se había creado entre ambos en estos ocho meses. Se golpeó las mejillas con ambas manos y se metió al baño.

-.-.-

Chris abrió la puerta de su habitación al escuchar los golpes insistentes. Solo estaba usando un boxer color rosa.

\- ¡Vaya, pero que ansioso te noto, _Vitya_!

\- Chris, no vengo por eso. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¿Ahora le llaman _hablar_? –se hizo a un lado, sonriendo como siempre. Cuando Victor entró cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Chris, le dijiste a Yuri que nosotros teníamos sexo.

\- Pues sí, muchos ya lo saben y no es algo que te haya molestado.

\- Las cosas cambiaron –puso los brazos en jarra y lo miró a los ojos- Quiero cerrar esa etapa de mi vida –el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

\- Te gusta el chico, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… -Victor suspiró y luego hizo una sonrisa boba- jamás creí que alguien me pudiera gustar tanto…

\- Que mal, el gran Victor Nikiforov encontró alguien con quién reemplazarme –hizo un puchero- pero entiendo que ya no me necesites, ¿Es bueno en la cama?

\- No lo sé –dijo con sinceridad sin borrar su sonrisa- nunca pasó nada entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? –ahora sí que Chris estaba sorprendido- ¿Nunca?

\- Quiero ir lento, a su ritmo. Tiene una inocencia que no quiero ensuciar…

\- Tiene 23 años, no creo que sea tan inocente.

\- Tiene 23 pero parece un niño que recién está descubriendo el mundo y yo quiero acompañarlo en ese camino, paso a paso, disfrutando cada momento.

\- ¿Pero están saliendo?

\- Ni nos hemos besado.

\- Vaya, jamás creí que fueras capaz de contenerte y no saltarle encima.

\- Gracias a él me di cuenta de lo hipócrita que fui al haber patinado con rutinas que hablan de amor cuando en verdad jamás me enamoré. Pero ahora es diferente…

\- Aaaaw, el pequeño _Vitya_ ha crecido –se acercó al ruso y lo abrazó- te felicito. Voy a extrañar esas noches contigo, eras uno de mis preferidos, pero me alegro mucho por ti –lo soltó y fue hasta la mesa de noche, agarró el cubo que contenía una botella de champaña con hielos, las dos copas que estaban al lado, y se las pasó- ve y disfruta esto con el cerdito –Victor arqueó una ceja por ese apodo- ¿Qué? Oí a Plisetsky llamarlo así.

\- Pues es mí pequeño cerdito –levantó ambas copas- gracias por esto. Chao Chao. –salió del cuarto. Chris sonrió y luego se tiró boca arriba en la cama, viendo el techo y pensando a quién más llamar para divertirse.

-.-.-

Victor regresó al cuarto. No se oía nada. Dejó la champaña sobre la mesa de noche, la descorchó y sirvió un poco en ambas copas, luego se dirigió al baño y entró sin siquiera golpear.

\- ¡Yuri! –tan alegre como siempre, observó al _pequeño cerdito_ tomando un baño de tina lleno de burbujas.

\- ¡Victor, no entres cuando me estoy bañando!

\- ¡Eso se ve genial! –dejó las copas sobre el retrete para comenzar a quitarse la ropa-

\- ¿Qué… qué haces? –Yuri se sonrojó. Victor se acercó, ya desnudo, y se metió también en la tina quedando frente a él y le pasó una copa-

\- ¡Celebremos que estamos en Barcelona! –chocó su copa con la del chico que la sostenía sin entender mucho la actitud de su entrenador.

Pero al ver la felicidad que irradiaba el ruso, sonrió. Su alegría siempre era contagiosa, jamás se cansaría de verlo así.


End file.
